Love like Winter
by adellameeka
Summary: Sequel to Malaya's Story, must read 1st. Spock and Malaya deal with the loss of the other in different ways, causing problems for those closest to them. Now back on the market!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Myriad had arrived back to D'tula three weeks ago, they gave the Truth Sayers another ultimatum.

Malaya shook her head, raised her hand and another orange drink slid along the bar counter. She sighed and touched her stomach. She was about four weeks pregnant, of course, she really didn't know who the father was. In the aftermath of the Council meeting, Spock and the rest of her friends (thought she didn't know if she could still call them that) left, She tried to kill the quilt and depression that threatened to consume her with sex. She did have it narrowed down to three: Spock, a Klingon she had met, and her ex-husband. And though she would never admit it to anyone, she hoped it was Spock's child. To have a person that reminded her of her lost love, it filled her with a sense of happiness.

She shook her head and sipped her drink.

"Hey, beautiful." A voice slurred next to her. She turned her head.

"Get bent." She frowned, returning to nurse her drink. The Klingon beside her laughed.

"That wasn't very nice. Aren't you people suppose to be polite?" He spoke, blowing his breath into her face.

"I said, get bent. As in, leave asshole." She didn't even look up from her drink. The Klingon growled.

"What gives you the right to talk that way to me, a man?" She stayed quiet. "I asked you a question, woman." He grabbed her arm. She smashed her glass into his face and cracked his head against the counter.

"Don't touch me." She threw her money on the counter and left.  
~

Kirk had kept his promise and the Enterprise stopped at Star base 18 for shore leave. While there they had acquired a few more crew members. Two medical, three science, two security and one communications. Lucky for Spock, he didn't need to show the 'newbies', as Jim referred to them, around. In fact, if someone were to look into his actions, one could say that he was avoiding them.

Kirk had ordered Spock to take his shore leave, it's for the best, he told him. They knew Spock felt personally responsible for Malaya's actions. He had confided in McCoy and Jim that he should have kept a better eye on her computer access.

"Spock, you can't blame yourself." Jim said quietly. "I gave her full access to the ships backs, it is mostly my fault."

It didn't help. Spock was reminded of her betrayal every time he opened his eyes.

"Commander Spock?" He snapped out of his thoughts. It was one of the new science officers.

"Ensign." She looked nervous, but it was expected. She was young, just out of the academy. "What can I help you with?" He turned in his chair as he waited for her answer.

"I was looking over some of the scanners and came across a piece of information that I couldn't understand. I was wondering if you could take a look at it?"

"Of course." He stood and followed her to her computer. He sat and looked at the scrolling jumble of symbols. "Call Lt. Uhura." He ordered. The ensign quickly went to the comm system.

Minutes later, Uhura walked through the doors and to her normal station.

"What is it, Commander?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you recognize this language?" She leaned forward to take a closer look.

"Oh!" She gasped. "It's a distress call from Ambassador R'gue." Spock stood to allow Uhura a better vantage point. She was silent for almost a full minute. "D'tula has declared war on them."

"Captain, please report to the bridge. It is of utmost importance."  
~

A short man with a familiar scar on his face was tied to a post, weeping. Bodies of his fellow politicians lay at his feet, mutilated. Head and limbs were all detached from the trunk of the owner, the ground was thick with their blood.

Malaya took her staff and tapped it against a tree to knock some of the 'mud' off of it.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had joined us. And now because of your actions, the Federation is involved." Her stomach clenched. "Why did you send out the distress message?" She sat on her haunches and tilted her head as she waited for an answer.

R'gue raised his head from his chest. His lip was split, he was missing quite a few teeth and fingers, and his eye was swollen and bleeding. He inhaled and spat in Malaya's face. "Insolent scut!" She hissed, smacking him across his face. "You will pay for that." She stood. "Keep him alive and inform me of when the Federation arrives." She turned to the sobbing man. "You will die before you r precious Federation."

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I was trying to get this up last night but either my old ass computer doesn't like me of FF doesn't like me either...but anyway I hope your Thanksgiving is full of turkey and all the family happiness it should.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. Scott, I need engines at max output, now!" Kirk called over the comm system. He banged his hand against the arm of his chair.

"Capt'n, I'm doin' the bes' I can. I dinna know how long…"

"Now, Scott. Lives are on the line." Kirk switched off the speaker. "Sulu, max warp, set a course for the Ambassador's planet." He turned to Spock. "Spock, what are the chances of it being…?" He let the rest of the question go unsaid.

"Numerically, slim. But with what we saw when we brought…her with us, I would not be surprised if she was there." Spock replied. Jim nodded.

Either way they all knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Captain, we are entering D'tulian Space. We will arrive at the Ambassador's planet in 30 minutes." Sulu spoke quietly.  
~

"Captain Malaya." A man said behind her. She was standing at the edge of a clearing.

"Yes?" She asked softly. She felt the young man's hesitation.

"We have word that a Federation ship has entered our space and is on their way here." She stiffened.

"Do we know which ship?"

"We don't know, yet." She nodded. Praying that it wasn't the Enterprise. "They will be within firing range in twelve minutes."

"No, don't fire. Leave the shields at minimum, do not hail them and do not answer any hails."

"Are you coming back to the Myriad?"

"No, I am staying down here." She rubbed her still flat stomach. "They will see that our ship isn't ready for a battle and beam down. Than, we will have their undivided attention."

"What should I tell the rest of the crew?"

"Tell them to keep a close eye on the Federation ship, but do not attack unless I give express orders to do so." She finally turned to the young man. "Lets go get ready."  
~

"They seem to not have noticed our arrival." Spock said. He walked over to stand next to Jim. They looked at the view screen.

"Well, lets beam down. Maybe we can defuse the problem before it gets too bad. Spock wanna come?"

"Indeed." Jim nodded.

The second party glittered into view. Jim, Spock, McCoy and multiple security personnel all convened in a small clearing not far from where they had picked up D'tulian life signs.

"Set phasers to stun." Kirk ordered as he stood. The faint click of each phaser could be heard as they switched over.  
~

"Weapons on stun. Fire on my mark and only than. Hide." Malaya's crew went off to their designated hiding places, leaving her, R'gue and Nah-zi waiting for the landing party.

She could feel a pressure in her head. She rubbed her forehead, thinking it was a sinus issue, than something clicked. "Spock." She whispered. She felt a wave of anger raise up through her. She bowed her head and growled. He wasn't suppose to come, it was suppose to be a different ship. Someone she didn't know. If any of the Enterprise crew was wounded - she didn't know what she was going to do.

A gasp brought her head up in a snap. There at the edge of the body-field she had created, were three of her friends. She white-knuckled the wooden staff she carried with her, as she resisted the urge to bury her face in Spock's neck and tell him of the joy growing inside her.

"Captain Kirk." Her voice hitched. She cleared her throat. "I assume you are here to rescue the ambassador." She brushed some dirt off the crystalline sphere at the top of the staff.

"We came because of a distress call we received."

"Well, unfortunately, we found him first and we saved you the trouble of rescuing him." She raised her staff and began swinging it, level with R'gue's head. A phaser beam hit her and she fell to the ground.

Sound was gone and the edges of her vision went black. A dull sense of the ground meeting the back of her head, registered as she watched red phaser shots buzz over her.

"Stop." She whispered. "Stop!" Still not loud enough. "STOP!" She screamed. She sat up, shakily. Leaning heavily ofto her staff. The Enterprise crew was beaming out. Light out of the corner of her eye alerted her to R'gue also beaming up. "NO!" She swung her weapon at where R'gue's head was. Splitting the wooden pole in half. "Get to the ship. I want R'gue dead, now!"

Malaya rushed onto the bridge, throwing her staff at an unsuspecting ensign, who bearly caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Follow the Enterprise." She ordered, Standing behind her helmsman. "Prime all weapons, max shielding, They are going to fight back."

"Weapons ready."

"Shields max."

Malaya bared her teeth and her nails dug into the back of the helmsman's chair, as they slowing caught up with the Enterprise.

A/N: Well we meet again sooner than I had planned again. I don't know what it is about this story but I just want to spend all day writing it. XD Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Captain, the Myriad is catching up with us." Chekov called out.

"Captain, I don't suggest we stop. They have weapons at the ready and shielding at max power. They are prepared for a fight." Spock looked pale, but kept his composer. Kirk chewed on his thumb nail thoughtfully.

"We can't give R'gue back, She'll kill him."

"We can't run for long either. The strain on our engines is already reaching critical."

"Damn it." He swore under his breath. He got up from his chair and began pacing.

"Incoming hail, Captain."

"On screen. Visual and audio." Malaya's rage filled face filled the screen.

_"Give me back that scut, now, or we will destroy your ship."_

"Malaya…"

_"No, I am not negotiating. Do it or die."_

"Malaya you don't want to do this." She froze. Her face slipped into a deep sadness, but quickly hid it.

_"Fire across her nose." _She ordered. They were now flying parallel to each other.

The Enterprise shook, knocking a few people out of their chairs and onto the floor. Theo doors opened and Bones stumbled through. "_I am not playing, Jim. He is an enemy of the Empire and must be dealt with."_

"As are we." Spock replied evenly. "We too must be dealt with. By your logic."

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Bones hissed.  
~

"Just hand over R'gue and we'll deal with this afterwards." She pried her eyes off of Spock.

"How do you plan on handling this?" Nah-zi asked in D'tulian so the crew of the Enterprise couldn't understand.

"I plan on handling it, I don't need your approval of how I accomplish my orders." Malaya turned back to Kirk's face. It was serious. She stared at him. Willing him to just hand over her prey. Both bridges were deathly silent as both captains stared at each other. Neither dared to breath.

Nah-zi toughed her naked wrist.

_"We need to act."_ He said through their temporary bond.

_"What do you suggest?" _She sighed.

_"Destroy both of them." _She physically cringed. Nah-zi gave her a questioning look.

_"A last resort." _She pulled her hand away, breaking the bond. She pointed to her science officer. "Scan their ship, look for R'gue's bio-signs." The short woman nodded. "Captain Kirk." She called, but instead of looking at her, he turned away. She watched Kirk's lips move. They had cut the audio.  
~

The beaten ambassador stood proudly at the door of the turbo-lift.

"Cut audio. Ambassador, what are you doing here?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But, my life is not worth 430 lives."

"Captain, the Myriad is scanning our ship." Sulu informed the bridge.

"She is looking for me." R'gue said quietly.  
~

"He is on the bridge." Her science officer spoke softly. Malaya nodded as she sank into her chair. Absent mindedly chewed her pinky-nail.

"Can we beam him aboard?"

"No, they have their shields up and on max." She slammed her hand against the armrest.

"Fire at her." A green beam hit one of the nacelles, knocking the power from it, out.  
~

"Scott!" Kirk called over the comm-system.

"We lost warp drive and one of our nacelles." Scotty's panicked voice yelled.

"Damage reports!" Kirk ordered as Malaya gave them one last ultimatum.

"Captain." R'gue gripped the frantic man's arm. "For the safety of your crew." Kirk searched the short man's eyes.

"Fine." Kirk turned to the angry red head on the screen. "Ambassador R'gue has decided to sacrifice himself for the lives aboard my ship. Do you agree to those terms?" He and those in view of Malaya's mug, watched.

_"James." _She smiled. _"You are in no position to negotiate." _She spoke and R'gue shimmered out of the Enterprise. "_But seeing as I have what I wanted, and you have no warp drive, I'll let you limp home. Tell your Federation that D'tula is not to be taken lightly."_ She looked around the bridge before ending the communication.

The bridge was silent.

"Damage reports are in, Captain." Uhura said quietly.  
~

She stalked around the short man. He stood proudly, head held high.

"Did you realize that your lover was aboard?" R'gue asked quietly, he flinched slightly every time Malaya's staff struck the cold floor. "Did it make you hesitate?" He heard a soft, yet angry, growl from behind him. "Is that why you talked with them instead of just destroying them?" He grunted as the staff connected with his stomach.

"You're acting cocky for a dead man."

"Why shouldn't I be? I'll be dead sooner or later." He wheezed.

"True." Malaya nonchalantly checked her appearance in the reflection off the crystal topper.

"You miss him don't you?" She motioned for the guards to leave.

"You think so?" She asked as she watched the door of the barracks room close.

"I know this. I saw how you nearly cried when you realized it was the Enterprise that came to rescue me. I saw the war going on in your head when you had to make the choice of whether to fire or not." He paused, licking his lips. "I must say, you are a very fine captain. And you will make a wonderful mother." Her head snapped to R'gue. He was looking at his feet.

"You're trying to make me feel bad about killing you." She whispered painfully.

"I am not." He kept his gaze down. "I just wanted to let you know that I thought about you truly." A thick silence filled the small room. "I only wish that we had met…" His voice was cut ff as his face was smashed in.

A/N: Good day, readers! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I had an interview at a college and all that lovely stuff. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Bones was rushing around sick-bay taking care of all the injured and sorting who needed treatment first and those who could wait. A hand grabbed him, he turned about to yell at whoever interrupted his rotations.

"Lt. Garay, what do you need?"

"It's not me sir, The Captain wants to see you." She said letting go of his arm. "I'll take over your rounds, sir." He nodded and went off to find the Captain.

Captain Kirk was sitting in the briefing room, he was slouched in his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"How long before we reach the nearest star base?"

"At present speed," Spock paused to calculate. "12.35 days." Spock nodded to Bones as he sat next to Scott.

"Mr. Scott, how soon can you get those engines working?"

"I dinna know, Capt'n. They did a number on our nacelles."

"How long?" Scott sputtered a few times.

"Weeks, sir." Kirk finally looked up at Bones.

"How many are injured and dead?"

"None are dead, thankfully, but at least 55 are injured severely. Those who could wait for medical attention were given basic care and sent on their way."

"How many are injured?" Kirk asked tired.

"Close to half the crew." Bones said softly. Kirk groaned, his head fell into his hands. "It's better than what she could have done." Bones added. "She had the weapons and the opportunity to kill all of us."

"She still may." Spock added. He was looking intently at the computer screen. "Our life support system has been damaged." The room was silent.

"God dammit!" Kirk roared. "Why did Malaya not kill us? I mean, I'm glad we're alive, but she could have, should have. Instead, she leaves us nearly dead and with no power!" A frustrated growl escaped from deep in his chest as he pounded the table with his fist.

"Malaya probably thought this would be easier than actually killing us." Scott chimed in. "It would've been easier to handle that then guilt of a direct shot."

"Yeah, whatever." Kirk, again, rubbed his face. "Scott, Spock, fix the life support. Bones, go back to sick bay. I want Enterprise running before we get to Star Base 21."  
~

Bones returned to sickbay where it had finally slowed to a tolerable pace. He sighed.

"Sir?" He turned to face Lt. Garay. He could see that she was extremely tired. Her dark brown hair was beginning to frizz and dark circles began to form under her brown eyes.

"Yes, Lt. Garay?"

"Is there anything you need?" It was times like this, where she would ask if he needed her assistance, that reminded him of Malaya. Her eyes held the honesty that she didn't convey through words. Her head was tilted to one side as if she was handing on his every word.

"No. Go to bed." She nodded her head and patted his arm once before leaving.

After checking on the crew, he returned to his office and poured himself a stiff drink. He rubbed his face and let himself replay the events of the day.

She, he couldn't even think her name, she had changed. She was angry, raging even. Yet, he could see that she was really still the same girl he knew and fell hard for. He noticed all the emotions that she battled to control. Even when she stood at the edge of the slaughtered mound of corpses. Anguish, happiness, pain and something else he couldn't put his finger on. It was between frustration and astonishment.

The whole time Kirk and Malaya spoke, he noticed the barely concealed horror at, what he supposed, were her orders to destroy any and all enemies.

He had to commend her on her ability to act. Her ending comment to the Kirk was one of feigned smugness. When her eyes connected with his, he saw regret and a plead for understanding. It lasted only a fraction of a second, but just thinking about it made his heart ache.

He poured another glass and downed it in one pull. Refilling his glass, he began filling out his report.  
~

Spock and Scotty silently walked their way to the damaged life support system. They wasted no time finding the issue and fixing it.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought." Scott said stretching.

"Indeed." Spock stood. "Are you in need of assistance with the warp drive?"

"Na, not at the moment, but I'll call ya if I do." Spock nodded and left for his quarters.

Spock walked in a daze, the events of the day flashing through his head at dizzying speeds. He felt his control slipping and increased his pace.

Spock lit his incense and settled down to meditate.  
~

Kirk watched his friends leave the briefing room without a sound. His outburst earlier lifted some of his anxiety, but replaced it with embarrassment and shame. He was Captain, he shouldn't have freaked out. They could site him for his lack of emotional control.

"Damn." He sighed as he stood, stretching. His back popped twice.

Back on his bridge where he felt useful, he sat bored. Traveling at impulse power was starting to grate on his nerves. He punched the call button for the engine room.

"Scott, Hows it coming along?" He asked impatiently.

"I can give you warp 2, but nothing more."

"That will do for now, Scott. Thanks." He ended the call. "Sulu, warp 2."

"Aye, Captain." The slight tug as the ship raced faster to Star base 21 set Kirk's mind at ease, a bit.  
~

"You can't be stressing yourself unnecessarily. You're hormones are already causing enough problems you have to overcome."

"I have done this before, you know."

"Yes, well, you weren't on a starship and just ended an enemy race." Malaya opened her mouth to speak. "But, you still need to keep yourself balanced." Malaya sighed at her ship's doctor. "Don't sigh at me." He shook his finger at her. "If you want this to stay a secret for as long as possible, you're going to have to listen to me and do as I say."

"You're going to let me stay?" Malaya smiled.

"Yes, I really have no choice. You'll just order me too." He motioned for her to lay on her back. "If you put too much stress on yourself you could develope pre-eclampsia or go into pre-term labor." He ran a tri-corder over her belly. "Well, your fine as well as the babe." The doors slid open. "Yes?"

"I was looking for the Captain." Nah-zi looked at her on the bed. "Are you ill?"

"No, just a check up." Malaya jumped to her feet. "What do you need?"

"The report for the Council." Malaya swore under her breath.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Nah-zi nodded stiffly, looking Malaya over than left.

"No more stress?" Asin shook his head. "Yeah, okay."

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Captain Kirk smiled as he stepped aboard the newly refurbished Enterprise. The damage the had sustained with their skirmish with the Myriad was worse than anyone had expected.

Kirk had given the crew shore leave, thought it was the second in less than a month. During so, he had video-attended a hearing about what should be done about the D'tulian Empire. He listened with a heavy heart as they discussed the pros and cons of building a brand-new fleet or doing a complete over haul of the already existing ships. Either way, the Federation could not leave their ships the way they were.

Kirk had also found out that the D'tulian Empire had formed an alliance with the Klingons. He couldn't help but smirk at the hell Malaya probably caused when she found out.

That meant that the Klingons now have blue-prints for all Federation ships. And if that wasn't bad enough, there was rumor that the Romulans were getting in on the alliance as well.

He told all of his commanding crew. Bones shook his head.

"Romulans as well, huh?" He muttered rhetorically. "That's just peachy, as if we don't have enough trouble with the three of them, they have to form an alliance. Lovely, just lovely."

"What has Star Fleet come up with for this issue?" Sulu asked, he was in the process of wringing a napkin into shreds.

"The only thing that can be done, they have to modify all Star Fleet ships." Kirk stood as he answered.

"When does the Enterprise go in for refitting?" Scotty asked.

"We don't." Kirk stopped pacing. "We are going to be a select few who will stay the way we are. We will have to work harder to keep peace with much of out fleet in dock"

"Where are we assigned to patrol, Captain?" Spock finally asked.

"The Neutral Zone in front of Romulan space. We'll be looking for any unfamiliar vessels or D'tulian ships." The room was silent. Jim could feel the crew's apprehension. He felt the same way. But, the safety of Star Fleet and those under it's protection, were worth more than one woman. A Vulcan proverb came to his mind: _"The needs of the many out weigh the needs of the one." _Jim dismissed the table, leaving him to his thoughts.

How many times has he proved to Spock that the one sometimes out weigh the many. Now, he had to do the opposite. Malaya became a friend to may of the crew and a lover to one. Jim suddenly wondered how his friend was doing. He knew that they had become physical and that was a big step.

He thought back to when Spock and Nyota had ended their relationship. Two years after the events of that day, they called it quits. Actually, Nyota ended it. Jim didn't know what exactly happened, but Spock was devastated. He spent more time on his work and clamed himself up in his quarters or science lab. Jim sighed as he realized it was happening again.  
~

Bones followed Spock out of the mess hall. He had kept his eye on the Vulcan since the encounter with the Myriad, he noticed that he was falling back into his 'Vulcan' attitude.

"Spock, wait up." He caught up with the long legged man. "Wanna join me for a drink?" Spock didn't answer right away. "I know your work schedule, so I know you have time." He knew that Spock couldn't get out of it. "Lets go, we can talk about your behavior."

Bones sat down at the small table in his quarters, Spock sitting stiffly across from him.

"Spock, I'm worried about you." Bones pushed a glass of liquid to him. "I know how much Malaya meant to you, especially after your break up with Nyota."

"Why is my behavior an issue with you, Doctor? I have not been negligent on my duties."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't expect you to slack on your work. But, you do seem depressed."

"Doctor,"

"I know, you're Vulcan and depression is a human emotion. Spock, your also human. You can't run from your emotions any longer." Bones downed his drink. "Meditation will only take you so far." He paused to pour himself another drink. "As much as I don't want to say this, Malaya was good for you. You both need each other more than you can know." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor," Spock put down his untouched drink. "How could I need her if I am content with how I am?" Bones' mouth popped open. "As far as I am concerned, Captain Malaya is an enemy of the Federation. I am quite sure she thinks the same." He folded his hands on the table. "And from our run in with her, I have no doubts about this."

"Are you blind?" Bones nearly yelled. "She still loves you!" He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Spock, how could you not see the pain in her eyes? She still cares for you and everyone she met here."

"She was, and still is, a spy." Spock said evenly.

"You're not looking at the whole picture. She didn't wasn't those to be used against us. She freaked out when the Council ruled against the treaty. You saw that, you went after her, for God's sake!"

"I don't see why a religious figure…"

"Dammit, Spock! Why are you being so hard to talk to?" Bones slammed his hands onto the table. Spock stood.

"I refuse to sit here and have you swear at me, Doctor. When you clam down enough to speak to me, than I shall listen." Bones watched helplessly as Spock left.  
~

He had seen the look in her eyes when she saw him. Spock saw and it crushed him to say he didn't, but he didn't want sympathy. She spied on the Federation and had basically used them, used him.

His fist clenched in anger. He punched in the code for his door harder than necessary.

What did the Doctor know about his feelings anyway? He didn't know how much he loved her or how much he hurt.

_"You both need each other more than you can know."_

How he wanted to believe Leonard's words. Spock sank onto his couch. Malaya's photo still say on the small table, along with her letter. She didn't need him, she had a son to take care of and a career that she had to focus on. She had all that anyone could want. He had his career and a species he had to help repopulate. He has his responsibilities and she had hers. They couldn't be together anyway. They were two different sides of the same coin, knowing that the other was there but never able to see them.

He pushed the picture frame down so he didn't have to look at her beautiful face. He changed into his meditation robe and prepared for his upcoming shift.  
~

Malaya woke with a start. Her face was sweaty and she was shivering. She rubbed her arms and tried to get the latest nightmare out of her head. A giant faceless creature with many arms and legs and hundreds of teeth has been chasing her for the last four nights. She looked at her clock, she jumped out of her bed and quickly showered. She raced as quickly as she dared to sick bay.

"You're late." Asin commented without turning around.

"Yeah, well, I had another nightmare. Give me a break." She huffed. Asin turned.

"Did you run here?"

"No." She answered quickly. "Technically, I didn't run. I jogged." She smiled.

"You're splitting hairs." He lead Malaya to the back room. Once inside he closed the door and locked it. "The Council has caught wind of your predicament." Asin said quietly. "I have strict orders to give you a full examination and send in all of your results."

"How did they find out?"

"I cant be sure, but I have a feeling it was Nah-zi. Ever since our encounter with the Enterprise, he has been keeping a close eye on you and your behavior. He came to me and asked if I had noticed anything different with you . I told him that I haven't seen anything abnormal. But, you know Nah-zi, he doesn't believe anyone."

"Yes, I do. He wants me gone." She shifted on the exam table. "We had a talk about my decisions concerning the Enterprise, he believes I should have destroyed them. He wanted to know why I didn't." She sighed and rubbed the small bump. "He told me the Federation has made me soft." Asin put a hand on her knee. "I couldn't do it. Maybe, my time on the Enterprise has softened me." She fell silent. Asin ran his scans as he was told.  
~

"Captain on deck!" Malaya strolled through the doors as her crew saluted her. She nodded.

"Captain." Nah-zi greeted. He stood from her chair.

"Updates, Commander."

"All systems normal. Heading: 13.56mark7, on course for Romulus and Remus."

"Which planet is the meeting on?"

"Romulus, Captain."

"Anything else I should know about?" Malaya glared pointedly at her First Officer.

"No, ma'am." He answered stiffly.

"Are you sure?" The bridge was silent. There had been tension between Malaya and Nah-zi since the Enterprise incident. "I don't want to be the last person to know if a transmission from the Council came through." She watched his face pale. "You're dismissed." She watched him leave before turning around. "How long before we reach Romulus?"

"13 days."

"Have you found the border between Romulan and Federation Space?" She sat in her chair.

"Aye."

"Well done. How close will our current course take us to the border.?"

"We will be coming up perpendicular to the border, ma'am. We will arrive at Romulus before we get anywhere near the border."

"Perfect."

A/N: Well Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope you all had a pleasent holiday. Thanks for reading and please R&R. Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nah-zi stalked to his quarters. She knew about thr transmission from the Council, she knew it was about her and she knew that he wants to be captain of the Myriad. What she doesn't know is that she is on her way out. There would be no way she could squirm her way out of his trap.

He shook his head. Pregnant on a star ship wasn't exactly frowned upon, it happens. But for the first female captain, it was a shock. The crew depended on her choices and with her pregnancy, her ability to think of all possible out comes was severely compromised. Her hormones would make her more sensitive and motherly, good for her child but a devastating disability should they encounter an enemy.

Entering his quarters, he replicated a meal and went to his computer. By the end of her shift, she would have a flag on his computer and would be monitoring any and all activity from it. Quickly, he sent a coded message to the head Council Member.

He knew that there was no way to delete the messages he had sent and received, but he'll deal with it when it came to it.

Nah-zi sat back and wondered who his Captain had been impregnated by. She had made 'friends' aboard the Enterprise and the way she acted when with them told him she was quite close to many of them. It was probably their CMO. He looked at her like a lover would, and called her pet names. He frowned. That man, the doctor, looked like an idiot, his smile was too big, showing too many teeth. And he was old, or looked old. Not someone Malaya should be physically attracted to. Yet, she was an odd woman. She was Captain of her own star ship, and had a nasty, brutal reputation.

She had led both attacks against the Truth Sayers. Just her name caused many of them to become frightened. He was surprised at how noble R'gue had acted in her presents. He watched his last moments on the security camera. Which is how he learned of her pregnancy. Nah-zi did have to hand it to Malaya though, she hid her condition well. He hadn't picked up on it when in physical contact with her. She was skilled at deceiving people.

Shaking his head, he got ready for bed. He had to be alert for when Malaya interrogated him about any unauthorized transmissions.  
~

Bones was getting ready for another away mission. Jim had said the colony on a near-by planet had a scout that had seen an unfamiliar ship heading to Romulus. Their scout ship had pictures and Jim insisted on seeing them.

"Lt. Garay, Nurse Chapel, I'll be back and probably with Jim in tow. Get the usual hypos ready."

"Aye, sir." They chimed together.

Bones met up with Jim and Spock in the transporter room. He looked at Spock noticing dark circles under his eyes. Bones couldn't help but sigh.

"Ready gentlemen?" Kirk asked stepping on the pad. The other men followed suit and quickly glittered to the planet's surface.

They were greeted by three men.

"Captain Kirk. Welcome to Devron. Please, follow us." The trio followed the men to a secure room. A man in dull green cloths was waiting for them. He laid six photo on the table without speaking. After studying the pages, Spock straightened up.

"This is a D'tulian Ship." He stated.

"D'tulian?" The man in green asked.

"Yes, they are in an alliance with the Klingons and soon the Romulans. They are a ruthless species."

"That is all I need to know. But, this is the ship you are looking for?"

"Yes, Thank you." Jim said graciously.

"Than if that is all." He gestured to the door. The trio took their leave and returned to the Enterprise.

"That went pleasantly." Bones muttered, when they appeared back on the transporter pad.

"Yeah, well, if the Romulans saw our ship orbiting their planet, they may attack." Jim contacted the bridge. "Sulu, get us outta here."

"Aye, sir. Warp factor 3 when we leave the system." He replied. Kirk disconnected form the bridge comm.

"Gentlemen, If you'll follow me, I would like your input on what we should do."

"Jim, I suggest you go to sick bay." Bones laid his hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim sighed with a a smile on his lips.

"Spock, We'll meet you in Briefing Room 3." Spock nodded and left. "Let's go, Bones."  
~

"A scout?" Malaya asked. Her mind racing, which planet was close enough to use scouts and that is willing to risk venturing into Romulan Space.

"Yes, ma'am. A Devronion scout. They are located in the Neutral Zone, between Federation and Romulan Space."

"I see. Any issue from them?"

"No, ma'am."

"Alright, continue on curret heading." She stood and turned to her communications officer. "Call Nah-zi and have him meet he in my quarters in one hour's time."

"Yes, ma'am." She left for the mess hall.

Nah-zi had received a message from the communications desk saying he was to meet with Malaya. He dressed and pinned on his ranking badge and left for her quarters.

Her door was unlocked to his pass-code and he entered. She was sitting at her table with a bowl of food next to her and music playing softly. She didn't look up.

"Commander, please, sit." She gestured to the empty chair to her left. They sat in silence as she finished writing. "Do you know why I called you here?" She finally asked putting down her pen.

"My insubordination." He answered stiffly. Even sitting, he was at least five inches taller than her, yet she could easily bring him to his knees. She raised a single eyebrow letting him know he should continue. "I should have told you that mulitple transmissions from the Council was received by myself."

"Care to tell me what they are about?"

"You haven't read them?" He asked shocked. She tilted her head and pursed her lips. "My apologies. I watched the security tapes from Cell 16 and learned of your pregnancy. I felt it was my duty to inform the Council of this," He paused. "Situation."

"And how do you think our 'situation' will impact how I run _my_ ship?" She stressed that the Myriad was her ship still.

"As you and I both know, I have a second degree in medicine. I know how the female hormones interact with a woman's thinking at times. As you are Captain, we cannot risk that during an important moment your hormones will interfere with your thinking. It was out of the safty of the crew and yourself that prompted me to contact the Council." He watched her face, looking for any indication of her nect actions. She reached into the bowl and pulled out a small nut.

"I have had a child before." She said, playing with it. "I was sane." She ate it, crunching on it loudly. "Don't you think you should have spoken to me about this before hand. Do you know what your little stunt may do to my career?" She was growing louder. "I have worked far too hard to lose my captaincy over this."

"What is done is done, Captain." He said confidently. Malaya's eyes flashed with rage.

"Should I tell the council about what a certain Petty Officer did while on a drinking binge?" Her voice was soft but had a dangerous edge to it. She watched with satisfaction was the blood drained from Nah-zi's face. "Dr. Asin has already sent his report of my condition to the Council. If I am relieved of my post because of this incident, get ready for a court marshal." She picked up her pen. "You are dismissed."

Nah-zi left in a haze. Because of his greed for his own ship, he put not only the life of a young mother and child in jeopardy, but his own. He some how looked past what happened all those years ago. He punched a wall as soon as he was far enough away from Malaya's quarters.  
~

Jim was cleared from sick bay with a clean bill of health. The two men, Jim and Bones, met up with Spock in the Briefing Room.

"We now have proof that the D'tulian Empire is, in fact, in Romulan Space. Whether or not the alliance with the Romulans has happened or not is still undetermined." Jim reported to Admiral Pike.

"Could you determine whether or not they were on their way to Romulus?"

"We could not. We had still shots of the vessel, from a Devronion scout ship."

"Have they finally chosen to join the Federation?" Jim shook his head. "Shame. Having a base that close to Romulan Space would be nice. Anyway, good work Enterprise, keep us updated."

"Will do, sir." the tow men said their farewells and the screen went black. "So, Bones, Mr. Spock. How do we go about finding about this alliance?"

A/N: Please review. I don't think that lovely button is broken. Those muses must be fed. Thanks for reading. ('-')


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7"Captain, from our information there is nothing we can do." Spock looked upfrom his PADD. "The D'tulian ship has no reason to venture this close to theNeural Zone." Jim nodded, rubbing his chin.

"All we can do is keep on out patrol, like ordered. And hope to overhear something."

Jim sighed.

"Alright, that's what we do."Jim watched as Bones and Spock left the room. He grabbed the PADD Spock had left for him, and studied it. Romulans and Klingons shared a border, creating, basically an united front against the Federation. He rotated the map to the newly christened enemy. They had almost no idea the expanse of their combined territory, thus becoming a problem in and of its self, but from what information they did have, there was a narrow passage between the Klingons and the D'tulians. Spock had surely seen this, so whydidn't he bring it up?

He stared at the seat Spock left no more than ten minutes ago.

"Captain, we have reached Romulus." Her helmsman turned and awaited orders.

"Good, set in normal orbit. Send a message to the Romulan's saying we havearrived." There were to be two more D'tulian ships at the meeting, one containing three council members.

"They have confirmed our message and are awaiting the other ships." The comm officer stated. Malaya nodded.

"Contact the other ships and get their ETA." The communications officer nodded and turned to her work. Malaya stared at the view screen, currentlyshowing one of Romulus' oceans.

"Doctor McCoy, would you care to have dinner with me?" McCoy turned and stared at the brown haired woman.

"Me?" he asked, still stunned. Her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"Yes, sir. You." McCoy shook his head.

"Sure." They agreed to have their meal in his quarters after Alpha shift.

A few hours later, Lt. Garay arrived at his door. Exchanging pleasantries they took their seats at the small table filled with a small feast.

"My, you have out done yourself, sir."

"Leonard." He smiled. "And its nothing really. Just a few dishes I thoughyou'd enjoy."

"Yes." She giggled, covering her mouth. McCoy dished up their food.

Uhura was at her comm desk, listening through static. One of the screens began flashing. She opened the message, quickly reading through.

"Commander Spock, I think you should read this." The half-Vulcan leaned overher shoulder.

"Where did this come from?" He asked, standing straight.

"I don't know. It just came through, but who, or what, ever sent it hasinformation on the Alliance between D'tula and Romulus."

"Send this to the Captain's computer and my own." Uhura nodded and turned back to her console. Spock sat back at the Captain's chair, going over in his head the transmission. There was a scrambler on the frequency, so they couldn't trace it. The wording was similar to those of rogue individuals. But why would pirates be helping the Federation?

"Captain, we have an incoming message.." Malaya twirled her chair around.

"From whom?" She waited quietly as the old man pressed multiple buttons.

"Unknown ma'am. They have scrambled their signal."

"What does it say?"

"They tell us that Star Fleet knows we are here and are waiting at the Neutral Zone."

"Yes, we know that."

"They also say they can help us win over Federation Planets."

"Oh? How?"

"They don't say, if we want that information, we have to give them somethingin return." Malaya frowned.

"Bribery. Whoever these people are they are below us." She turned back around to the large view screen. "Send it to the Council and get their opinion."

"Aye, ma'am." He turned his attention to the multiple screens in front of unknown message wanting to give help to bring down the Federation, its almost too good to be true.

"What do you think Spock?" Jim asked. Spock, reading over the anonymous message, knit his brows together.

"I am not sure, Captain. From the speech patterns and the cultural mistakes in the grammar, I would say they were pirates. But from where, I cannot say." Kirk rubbed his chin.

"What do you think they want in return for information about theRomulan/D'tulian Alliance?"

"Money, territory, or perhaps recognition. There is no mention of anycompensation."

"Contact HQ and see what they think. I have a feeling they may be playingboth sides."

* * *

AN: On the advise of one of my reviewers I have gotten a beta. Thanks a bunch Icy Sapphire15 for your help, even though I know you are so busy. I also know this is short but writer's block is a bitch-ola and I had to ask help from my mommy. So hopefully the next chapter is longer and comes out quicker. Much loves. R&R plz.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

3 days later the other ships arrived at Romulus. They all met at the Romulan Embassy. The three Council Members gave odd looks at Malaya, but she tried her best not to notice.

The group, totaling 14 bodies, sat at a large table. Her first officer sat beside her as she surveyed the room in silence. The Councilors were dressed in their usual black garments, the Romulan dignitaries gazed at the pale men across them.

"First off, let me welcome you to our planet." One Romulan stood. "I am Vrax."

"Thank you, Vrax." The Councilors said together. "But, to get to business," the oldest male continued. "we already have an alliance with the Klingons. Seeing as you have technology that we desire, we are prepared to compensate you in trade as well as an alliance with your people." Vrax sat and glanced at his fellow dignitarties.

"What are you willing to 'trade' for this alliance."

"We have information straight from the Enterprise its self. I believe that you have tried to extract such things yourself." Malaya paled.

"I have heard about your little fiasco."There was a faint smirk on Vrax's lips. "But, what makes you think that we don't have the same information?"

The Council turned their heads toward Malaya. She cleared her throat.

"I gathered the documents myself, straight from the ship's library and logs that were up to date." She wiped her hands on her pant legs. "What we have is no more than 6 months old."

"What do you have?" One woman asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Planetary visits, Captain's logs, Schematics of all their ships and engines." Vrax nodded.

"We will have to discuss thes with the Preator. If you'll excuse us."

* * *

Admiral Archer frowned on Kirk's computer screen.

"Any ideas, Admiral?"

"Send a transmission back asking what they want for compensation. Then we have some sort of idea what kind of people we're dealing with."

"Understood, anything else, sir?"

"None, let me know what the pirates send back."

"Aye, Sir." They ended the communication and Kirk leaned back in his chair, tired. He punched in the code for Spock's personal comm-unit.

"Commander Spock, here."

"Spock, anything new on the bribe?"

"Nothing, sir?"

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Spock." He released the comm button and sighed. If they didn't get any answers soon they were going to have to risk contact with these pirates. And with Star Fleet in such a state of panic, the system as a whole could not take another blow.

These pirates were going to double cross them, he had to keep that in his mind, to protect his crew and the Federation.

That was his first and formal duty.

* * *

"Captain Malaya, may we have a word?" One of the Councilors called.

"Yes, sir." She followed the three of them to a secluded area of the waiting room.

"We have received Dr. Asin's report on your pregnancy," Malaya tried to stay calm, but the overwhelming fear of losing her position as Captain got the best of her. "You will retain your captaincy until you are no longer able to. Dr. Asin and Commander Nah-zi will be sending us bi-weekly reports on your condition, both mental/emotional and physical.

"Any sort of complications and you will be returned home and put on bed rest." He paused. "As soon as your child is born, there will be a paternity test."

"On what basis?" Malaya asked, outraged.

"On the fact that we know you had sexual relations with two separate alien species. On that alone, Captain, we should have stripped you of your position, title, and all benefits. But, as you have had an exceptional record and limited issues with authority, we gave you a second chance."

"So, stay on your best behavior." Another continued. "Your job is on the line."

"Thank you, sirs." She touched her forhead and turned on her heel.

"One more thing, Captain Malaya," She turned back, knowing bad news was coming. "If the child is not D'tulian, it will be destroyed and you will face serious charges and probably death." She didn't dare speak. Nodding she turned away, face pale and hands shaking.

Making her way to the bathroom, she became overwhelmed with rage and horror, she nearly collapsed. Stumbling through the door, she braced herself against one of the stalls.

Her life, as well as her child's, were now in danger. How could she have been so stupid and impulsive? Now, because of her careless actions, an innocent life could be extinguished, never to know the joy of life, the sorrows and heartbreaks.

If she could just contact Spock to let him know he could be a father, maybe he could pull a few stings with the Federation…

What was she thinking? D'tula and all of the Federation and its protectorates were sworn enemies now. If one got ahold of the other, torture would surely ensue. And as many times as she's tortured people, she knew she wouldn't last on the other side of the instruments.

Sinking slowly to the cold floor, she clutched her head. Her tears threatening to fall.

"Captain Malaya?" Nah-zi called through the door.

"One- one moment." She hurriedly stood and straightened her clothing. Opening the door, Nah-zi gave her a hard look. "Have the Romulans returned?"

"Yes, are you joining us?"

"Of course." She willed herself to stay strong inform of the Romulan Council.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this had taken soooo long. Now that I have internet as well as Word, I can update more now. YAY! I have this story nearly complete in my fabulous notebook (Thank god) so all I have to do is type it out and upload it.

And I have found out that 10 weeks ago, I conceived a little baby! And with the line of this story going its going to be hard for me to type, so bear with me ^.^ Well, I have to get typing on the next chapter. Enjoy. R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lee-ann, I must thank you for joining me for super again."

"It was my pleasure, Leonard." She smiled brightly. They were sitting alone in the mess hall, enjoying some down time together.

"How have you been?" Leonard asked.

"Oh fine. I mostly slept after shift, so I really can't complain." She shifted in her seat. "How about yourself? How are you holding up?" Bones sighed.

"All things considering, I've been great." He held her hand. "But, enough about work. Would you like to accompany me to my quarters after this?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, I would but I have plans tonight."

"Sure. Alright."He dropped her hand and picked up his silver ware. "That's fine."

"I'm sorry." They sat in awkward silence, eating.

After they finished and brought up their trays up, Bones bid her good night.

"You can join me if you want."

"No. I have work to finish." He answered shortly and turned to leave.

"Leonard." Lee-ann called. But, he was already gone. The door sliding shut with a hiss. Lee-ann looked at the door unable to believe what just happened.

* * *

"Good day, Father." Spock greeted the elderly Vulcan. He sat at his personal desk.

"Good day, my son. I have news for you." Spock raised an eyebrow. "T'pring survived." He nodded, unsure of how to take the news. It had been almost three years since Vulcan was destroyed and he was just learning of T'pring's condition.

"Why did it take so long for this to reach me?"

"I just learned of it myself."Serak said simply. Spock nodded. "Are you going to bond with her as promised?"

Spock took a moment to think. It was the logical choice and beneficial to the Vulcan race.

"If she will have me." He worded carefully. Serak nodded.

"I will contact her and inform her of your decision." Spock nodded, agreeing with his father's course of action.

"Live long and prosper, Father."

"Live long and prosper, my son." The screen returned to the Starfleet Emblem. This was his duty to his family, to T'pring and to all Vulcans. Yet, he felt a physical ache in his chest. He pursed his lips slightly.

He was over her, Malaya. She was and will always be a spy. Someone he could no longer trust or want, in any form. He was over her.

* * *

The Romulans were now a part of the alliance. They had all the information the Klingons did and that the D'tulians owned. The Myriad was on its way to D'tulian space when Malaya remembered about the strange message.

"Any word on the transmission?" Malaya asked.

"What transmission, Ma'am?"

"The one about helping us with the Federation." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. The Council has yet to give us any orders pertaining to it. But it seems that we were the only ship that received such message."

"The only ship?" She asked. The communications officer nodded. "Odd." Maybe it was a cryptic message from the Federation. She stopped herself, the chances of the message being from he Federation was slim to none. "Send a copy of the transmission to my private computer."

"Aye, ma'am."

* * *

Malaya sat at her computer staring hard at the message. All she wanted was one sign that she had been forgiven, but she knew, deep down, that would never happen. She could remember their faces when they found out.

She shook her head hard and switched her screen to her private messages. Nothing. Not from her mother or her sisters or anyone. She had yet to see her son since the Council Meeting, no one had sent her any information on his actions or anything. She felt cut off from the life she had.

When she was told she had been picked to be on the Enterprise for her 'special mission', she was ecstatic. Out of all the captains and other eligible officers, she had been chosen by the very council that now threatened her life. How blind she had been, how arrogant! She wished against all hope that her child survived. She would throw everything she had earned for this child.

She stopped…She couldn't do that. She had worked too hard to throw it all away over an infant. She had already done that once, giving Q'uim to his father. She could surely do it again.

She began crying. Who was she kidding? Her heart broke when they took her baby boy from her. 2 months old and he was no longer legally hers. How hard she had cried. She felt her stomach squeeze. No, she couldn't go through that again.

* * *

Spock was sleeping off a two double shifts. He was dreaming of a simple grocery store, following a woman with short reddish hair. He took note that every few minutes she would lean over her cart, laugh, than continue shopping. In his drem, he knew who it was and was happy. He knew what was making the woman laugh and it made his heart swell. Just as he caught up with the woman, he woke. In the back of his conscience, he felt a kick.

* * *

"Spock, you look like you didn't sleep a wink." McCoy said. It was true, he had bags under his eyes and he was exhausted.

"You are correct, doctor. I have not."

"Do you want me to tell Jim that you need another day off?" Spock shook his head.

"That will not be necessary. I came to ask if you had any of Malaya's information in your system?" Bones shook his head.

"Her goonies took every bit of it. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious." Spock left without another word.

* * *

A/N: Well, its been a productive day for the story...not so much my house ^/^ but, that's ok. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Its the last one for today. I will be updating again soon. R&R please. I love to hear from you all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Captain, we have received another message from the pirates." Uhura called from her work station. Kirk made his way to her screen

"…'Our last chance for information on the D'tulian Alliance with the Romulans.'" Kirk whispered to himself.

"They gave us a deadline to respond." Uhura brought up the second message.

"That's not enough time to have HQ look it over." He mumbled.

Malaya walked as slow as she dared toward Asin's office. It was her first check up to be sent to the Council.

"In the back, if you would." He said dean pan. She entered the room; Nah-zi was sitting in one of the chairs near the bed.

"Who's on the bridge?" She asked sitting.

"Lt. Ma'tec." He answered shortly.

"Why aren't you there?"

"The Council wanted me here for your checkups, so they have two copies of the report." She looked over at Asin, he just shrugged.

"They don't trust me, I guess." She cracked a smile.

Without another word, they began the checkup. No words were spoken until the end.

"Did you want to see your baby, Captain?" Asin asked quietly. She hesitated.

"Yes." He scanned her belly, now fully showing her pregnancy, and handed her the hand set. She smiled, a tear slipping down her cheek as she gazed at the life in her womb. "They're beautiful." She whispered. She wiped her cheek and handed it back. "May I have that sent to my personal computer?" Asin nodded and helped her up.

"It'll be there waiting for you."

"Thank you." She fixed her clothing and stood. Nah-zi locked eyes with her. "Get back to the bridge." She left without another word.

She arrived in the Bridge, the crewmember closest to the door announced her and Nah-zi stood from her chair. He gave her a report of the ships status and their heading. She nodded and took her seat, Nah-zi stood beside her.

They had orders to patrol the space between D'tula and Klingon territory. Just because they were now in an alliance with the war-based species, didn't mean they trusted them. They had had problems with them in the past.

But, she expected it to be a quiet patrol.

* * *

"New message from the pirates." Uhura called. "They say they will inform us of when they need us." Kirk frowned.

"Let them know that we aren't a taxi service."

"Aye, sir."

"Captain," Spock spoke quietly to him. "Have you thought that maybe they may need us more at a later date than the present moment?"

"I have, but we are not on call for others to use our services when they feel. We have other orders."

"I agree, sir. But the possibility still stands."

"It does."

McCoy lay next to Lee-ann, breathing heavily. Her arm draped over his chest. They didn't speak for quite some time. Bones announced that he had to shower before his shift began. Lee-ann nodded and followed him in, both taking their time to 'wash' up.

"Why, Bones!" Jim exclaimed. "You look like you had a great time last night." He wiggled his eyebrows, teasing his friend.

"That's none of our business, Jim and you know it." Bones replied, gruffly.

"I'm just curious." He laughed.

"It doesn't matter what I do on my free time." Bones said hotly, his ears turning red.

"Did it have to do with a certain Lieutenant?"

"Out! Get out of my office, you over grown man-child!" Jim left laughing. "I don't get any damn privacy on this damn ship." He grumbled to himself.

* * *

Months passed, the Myriad had no other missions that were really worth doing. Flying around, scouting through the Federation Neutral Zone, and guarding their space.

Malaya was very pregnant and would often spend her days either on the bridge, her room, or in Medical.

"You're getting really close to your due date, Captain." Nah-zi said one day. "Have you thought about what you are going to do?"

"Of course, that's all that's on my mind these days." She sighed and rubbed her expanded mid-section.

"What are you going to do if the child isn't Raqra's?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. Sudden inspiration hit her. "I'm going to Asin's."

She waddled as fast as she could toward Medical. Barging through the door, she called on the doctor. He came out of his office quickly.

"Are you in labor?!"

"No. Give me an ultrasound." She rolled up her shirt an sat on the table.

"Captain, you can't come barging in here, screaming my name. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry." She smiled. Asin waved the instrument over her. "I want a side shot of the head." Asin raised his eyebrows. "Just do it." She gave him her order. He nodded. Pulling up the image, she couldn't help but smile at the image of her child's pointed ear.

* * *

"Captain, the pirates have just sent a message." Kirk's comm unit called through his quarters.

"I'll be there in a moment." Kirk had just fallen asleep and was exhausted. He donned on his uniform and made his way to the bridge.

"What does it say?"

"It contains information on the alliance between Romulus, Klingon and D'tula." The comm officer scanned through the info. "It also says they will need our services very soon." He paused. "'Precious cargo is in need of protecting.'" He quoted. The young man turned in his chair, waiting for further instructions.

"Send a copy to my computer, as well as Mr. Spock's." All Kirk wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

"Captain, another message from the bribers."

"Read it."

"'See you soon.'" The bridge of the Myriad was eerily quiet.

"Then we will."

* * *

A/N: Obviously the ultrasound is a 4-D ultrasound more advanced in clarity than the ones today. :) But, there you go...it's Spock's baby! If you want to suggest the sex and name of the baby I might consider changing the one I picked...I don't like it very much. Just PM me and I'll keep a total on the sex and pick a name that fits. Hope you enjoyed the update, and don't forget to put your vote in. Please R&R


End file.
